The present invention relates to carpet stretching apparatus and particularly to such apparatus for use in large rooms where the apparatus cannot reach opposing walls.
One of the problems with carpet stretching devices is that they are usually made from light weight metal such as hollow steel tubing or the like and thus when they are fully longitudinally extended to cover large carpeting areas they may bow out in either lateral direction or vertically.